


The Devil, His Due

by Nymaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11×10, 11×10 coda, Angst, Confrontations, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e10 The Devil Is In The Details, Gen, Lucifer Possessing Castiel, Season/Series 11, maybe destiel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymaria/pseuds/Nymaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get out of the angel, you bastard!" Dean shouted.</p><p>"Now that's just anticlimactic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil, His Due

"Get out of the angel, you bastard!" Dean shouted, as soon as the figure appeared in the doorway, tightening his grip on the angel blade in his left and the lighter in his right, carefully hidden in his clenched fingers. Sam shot him a glare and Dean knew that he shouldn't have said that, he should have sucked it up, stuck to the plan and just called for Castiel. Should have played it smart, like they didn't know about the monster currently inhabiting their friend. 

Like he'd won. 

Screw that. Dean never was one for deception and damn it all, he was not letting him take Cas like this! 

The man in the trenchcoat stiffened, he even looked confused for a second there, meeting their determined gazes, then the mask cracked and he greeted them with a pronounced sigh. "Now that's just anticlimactic."  
Within the time of a blink the painfully familiar face transformed, erasing all of the little quirks and mannerisms, which Castiel had adopted over the time he'd known them, and twisted itself into a grotesque grin. His posture changed, the way he held his hands to his side, and Dean could swear he saw the brightness of the blue eyes recede, grow dull somehow. With a fake smile, he stepped into the old barn, assessing the place, they'd carefully picked for this confrontation. It met all three essential criteria, being abandoned, isolated and easy to exit in case something went wrong.  
"Dean, you insult me! I am an angel, fallen I admit, but still an angel. Oh well, I'd hoped to uphold the facade a little longer, it was so much fun!" 

Dean trembled with the pure effort of holding himself back.  
"If you don't leave Cas right now, I'm gonna kill you soon of a bitch!" he bellowed.

Shaking his head in amusement, like dealing with an unruly child, he said, "Been there, done that. You tried, remember? Can't kill me so easily, bucko!" Castiel - no! Lucifer - laughed and skipped a few steps towards them. 

Just a little more. Come on, a bit closer. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sam's expectant twitch of the arm, and his own muscles tensed in anticipation. The lighter dug into his hand at the extended pressure and he deliberately relaxed his hold.

"I'm curious though, how did you know I wasn't that pathetic excuse for an angel?" Lucifer asked and waited, like he honestly wanted to know what gave him away. 

"Call it a feeling", Dean bit out. 

"Nope, don't think so", he said, popping the 'p' with an annoying flick, "You didn't notice, Dean. Hurts, doesn't it?"  
Fuck him, it _did_. How could he not have noticed? Was he really that goddamned oblivious? They were talking about Cas here, the guy, who'd sacrificed himself so many times for them, his friend -  
More than that, he was family.  
And Dean would never forgive himself, if Cas was truly gone and replaced by this evil bastard. 

"The truth always does", Lucifer finished in a mock sympathetic tone, watching his every move, the emotions playing across his face, because Dean knew it was there, for the world to see, he'd never been good at concealing his feelings under stress. Whatever it was he found there, Lucifer was obviously enjoying the torment, judging from the delighted grin that spread on his - Cas' - face. 

"Crowley called", Sam interrupted, deliberately taking the devil's focus away from his brother and it was a relief to be freed from the dark burn of his gaze.

"Of course he did. Ah, I should have killed him, I suppose, the little cockroach always crawls back up somehow. " He shook his head in feigned resignation.  
"Anyway, I'll deal with him later." 

Lucifer turned back to them, eyes glinting with unconcealed malice. "So, what's this about? Are you really so upset I took this little vessel from my brother? You didn't seem to care much, when it was Castiel, who invaded a human to get this body." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "Didn't he have a family? You're hunters, you're supposed to protect humans", he continued, every word like a punch to the gut. 

Dean felt ill at the thought of Jimmy Novac's death, and the horrifying way his wife, tortured by a djinn, later joined his fate. Only Claire made it somewhat intact out of that mess and the guilt of what he'd done, how he'd broken his promise to Jimmy, haunted Castiel ever since.

"For the greater good, right? That's what you tell yourself at least. This is for the greater good as well. I will help you fight the Darkness, which is what you want, isn't it? You don't need Castiel", the devil taunted, addressing the last part to Dean alone. 

_I do. I need him._ , Dean thought in mute desperation. 

"That's enough, get out of him!" Sam yelled.

"Or what?" He narrowed his eyes, glancing from one brother to the other. "You're going to trap me in a circle of holy oil?" He asked with relish, and Dean's eyes invariably found his brother's, seeing his own shock mirrored.  
"Oh yes! Didn't think I'd notice the wet lines on the floor, did you? I'm not Raphael or Gabriel, boys. Stupidity was never one of my sins."

Lucifer smiled at them.  
"But Sam - surprise, surprise - he wanted me in here. This isn't my favorite vessel either, I'd much prefer you, Sammy-boy. I'd even give Dean-o a spin, instead I'm stuck in this worthless piece of filth that adores humanity. But no sense to complain, daddy wouldn't want me to be ungrateful, it got me out of the cage after all."

Despite knowing it was a dumb move, Dean lunged at him, because he couldn't just stand there and listen to the goddamned devil disparage his friend like that. It was like trying to wrestle with a marble statue. The body didn't move an inch, even with all of Dean's strength behind the punches. He'd played with them in the cage, let them hit him, because he needed them, needed to appear wreak, helpful, good. Now there was no reason to maintain that illusion and it showed. Lucifer cracked a grin at him, thrust out his hand and threw them clear across the room. Dean blew through two wooden crates, splinters drilling into vulnerable flesh until the invisible hand pinned him to the wall, a frog on a dissecting table. He could hear Sam groan next to him, a glance to the side confirmed him pinned in a similar position. 

"You know, I told him I could defeat the Darkness. It's very, very cute, right? How he desperately tries to save you all. Poor darling thought he'd failed as an angel, a human, anything really. What's it called? Free will, right? It's what you _taught_ him."

He lowered his hand, and Dean was moving, agony ripping through his back as his body scraped along the wall, leaving smears of blood and the occasional wooden chip in its wake, until Dean could finally slump to the floor.

Lucifer got closer, avoiding the oil with a negligent glance and hunkered down in front of Dean, until their eyes were on the same level. The devil stared at him from behind Cas', no, Jimmy's, blue eyes. Had Cas ever looked at him like that? With such inhuman coldness and disgust? 

The thought made something inside his chest clench. 

And Dean was tempted to make a quip about 'having the devil on his knees', because what did it matter now? Might as well die with a bad joke on his lips. But Lucifer just watched him, like a giant contemplating the existence of an ant and considered squashing it. Like a hunter mulling over his next kill.

Like he could look inside Dean and found the result wanting. 

Leaning down to his ear, until Dean could feel the warm air brushing over his skin and smell the sulfuric stench of the depths of hell on his breath, Lucifer whispered, _"The only thing you've taught that stupid angel is to die for you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Loved the episode (Misha really nailed it! *flail*), I never expected Cas to be the one letting Lucifer in. Seriously threw me for a loop and this just came to my mind. I can't wait for the next one, hope the boys finally realise that something isn't quite right with Cas. 
> 
> Btw: Kudos and/or comments would be lovely. :)


End file.
